Torn Between Two
by bad-girl54
Summary: Ya'll just wait and see.
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: i don't own any of the characters. they're all JK's! although i do wish i owned harry ;)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

It was time for Harry and Dumbledore's weekly meeting. Harry briskly walked to the gargoyles that separated him from the headmaster.

"Yellow Snot!" Harry exclaimed to the lifeless looking gargoyles that suddenly sprang to life.

He climbed the spiral staircase where he found Dumbledore sending off an owl.

"Why, hello Harry." Dumbledore exclaimed with that twinkle in his eye.

"Wassup Professor D?!" Harry replied.

"Just Chillin'HP"

Dumbledore then stared into Harry's eyes and Harry felt as though the older man could see into the inner depths of his soul. Harry cleared his throat and darted his eyes away.

"So Harry, how's Hermione going?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry could swear he heard a hint of jealousy in the tone of his voice.

"Not so well" Harry whispered.

"She just doesn't… Understand me." He continued as he looked down.

Dumbledore walked towards him and lifted his chin up so that he was staring into Harry's emerald green eyes.

"I understand you." He whispered against Harry's moist red lips.

Harry lifted his hand to stroke the old mans long white beard, and then rested his hand on Dumbledore's wrinkly cheek.

"I know you do." He said as he stared into Dumbledore's twinkling blue eyes. He continued to stroke Dumbledore's cheek but then suddenly walked towards the door and turned around.

He looked at Dumbledore and whispered, "But I can't do this just yet, I need to give Hermione a chance."

With that he left, Dumbledore then sat down, and sobbed into his hands.

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: hey guys, hope you're enjoying the story so far! nothing makes me happier than a good review so you know what to do ;)

Chapter 2

Harry ran into his room and cried himself to sleep. That night all he could dream about was Dumbledore. He woke up sweating and panting and looked down as he realised all his blood had rushed south. He jumped out of bed and took a cold shower as he tried to get the older man out of his head.

Later that morning he sat in potions and Hermione noticed that he had a far away look in his eyes.

"What are you thinking about hun?" Hermione asked her boyfriend.

"Yeah _hun_, you've been distracted all lesson" Ron mocked.

Hermione shot Ron a dirty look and stroked Harry's cheek. Harry couldn't help but wish it was Dumbledore's wrinkly fingers doing so. Harry pushed such thoughts out of his mind and replied, "Just remembering the private lesson I had with Professor D last night"

"Oh." Hermione said confusedly, "Was it good?" she asked.

"You could say that.." Harry said enigmatically.

"Excuse me Mr Potter!" Professor Snape spat out. "We're in the middle of a class here, I suggest you and your girlfriend continue your little conversation later or you can continue it in DETENTION! 40 points points off for Gryffindor."

Harry blushed and tried going back to work but all he could think about was Dumbledore's soft white beard and twinkling eyes.

Later that evening Harry, Ron and Hermione sat at dinner in the great hall chatting about Quidditch. Hermione noticed that Harry's eyes kept flicking toward the teacher's table.

"Who are you looking for Harry?" Hermione asked.

"What?!" Hrry exclaimed, looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

"You keep looking at the teacher's table" Hermione stated, confused by Harry's reaction.

"Ummm… well I'm looking for… ugh.. Hagrid! He hasn't shown up for dinner yet!" Harry exclaimed.

"Okay…" Hermione said as she wondered what was up with Harry that day.

Harry quickly looked up at Dumbledore again and this time their eyes met. Harry got lost in the blue sea of his eyes and felt his blood rush south again. He realised what had happened and quickly looked away. He then ran off to his dorm, telling Hermione that something had come up. Little did she know that he had meant it literally.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: hey guys, I know there's some confusion about whether this is a Dumbledore/Harry fic or a Harry/Hermione. All will be revealed shortly. For all the Harry/Hermione fans, don't lose faith! There is still hope for them yet.

**Chapter 3**

That night Harry tried his hardest not to fall asleep as he feared what would dominate his dreams if he did. Harry had never felt so helpless in his life! His infatuation with Dumbledore, the man he'd known and respected for so long, had come as a complete surprise to him.

Harry pondered whether he should go to their weekly meeting at the end of the week and what he'd say and do if he did. Maybe he shouldn't… this was all so wrong! And what about Hermione? Harry had thought he was in love with the sharp, intelligent brunette since his first year in Hogwarts. He'd been waiting for his chance with Hermione for so long and now that she was his, all he can think about is a man around 10 times his age! What's wrong with him! During Harry's inner turmoil, he'd managed to do what he'd been trying to avoid the whole night, he accidentally fell asleep…

Later that night Ron had entered his and Harry's dorm room after having had a late night study session with Hermione. He laid in his bed thinking about Hermione and how he wished he'd made a move on her before his best friend had. He tried to pinpoint the moment he'd fell in love with her and realised he has long ago. Neither Hermione nor had Harry realised that Ron was in love with her and it was killing him inside. Ron started to sob onto his pillow until he heard Harry mumble something incoherent in his sleep. Harry then mumbled something again and Ron could swear he heard Dumbledore's name.

"What the fuck?" Ron thought.

"I want you so bad… I want you so bad…" Harry moaned. Ron then realised he was having a dirty dream about Hermione, the girl he was in love with and started to sob again.

He then heard Harry moan Dumbledore's name and jumped.

"Did I just hear that? What the fuck? Am I going crazy." He thought.

Just as Ron dismissed what he thought he'd heard, Harry whispered, "that's the spot Dumbledore"

Ron was completely shocked. His jaw hung open and he couldn't believe what he'd heard. This was Harry, his best friend! Harry was straight! Harry was dating the girl he was in love with! Why the hell was he having a dirty dream about an old man!

Ron then got back onto his bed and fell asleep with a look of a mixture between amusement, disgust, and hope. That morning Harry awoke to find Ron still asleep and woke his best friend up.

"Wake up Ron! We're late for breakfast! Hermione will be waiting for us!" Harry said as he shook Ron from his sleep.

Ron then woke up and said "speaking of Hermione… there's something I need to talk to you about. You should sit down for this."

"Okay…" Harry said as he sat down on his bed confused. He looked at Ron expectantly and Ron began…


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: well after having re-read the sixth book, I've decided I'm going to convert from being a hermione/harry shipper to a ron/hermione shipper. So there I've decided to change where I'm going with this story. I love a good review, so you know what to do ;)

**Chapter 4**

_He looked at Ron expectantly and Ron began…_

"Ummm.. well… I don't know how to say this… but last night I ugh.. heard some things.. cuming… from your mouth I mean!" Ron rambled.

"What are you on about Ron?" Harry asked confusedly.

"Ummm.. what I heard.. was… ugh.." Ron continued rambling.

"Just spit it out!" Harry exclaimed, getting impatient.

"I HEARD YOU HAVING A DIRTY DREAM ABOUT DUMBLEDORE!" Ron burst out.

Harry looked stunned and turned bright red. He didn't know what to say. "I ugh.. can explain.. umm.. see… ugh" he mumbled, making no sense.

Ron cut in. "No Harry, don't try lying to me. I saw the way you two looked at eachother last night at dinner. How could you do this? Not only is he like a million years old, but you're dating Hermione! How could you do this to her!" he exclaimed.

"I haven't done anything! I swear! Nothing has happened between us, just… heated glances… I don't know what's happening Ron! I'm so confused!" Harry confided exasperatedly.

"How can you even think of such things! He's old! And wrinkly! And ancient! And you have HERMIONE! She's so beautiful and smart and generous! All she's ever done is support you and this is the way you treat her! You don't deserve her!" Ron growled.

At that moment something clicked in Harry's mind. "Ron… is there something you want to tell me?" Harry asked, both surprised and amused at where this conversation was going.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked nonplussed. 

"Well.. that was quite a speech you just gave there about Hermione." Harry said bemused.

"Well.. she's my friend.. I had to defend her.. stop sniggering at me like that grandpa lover! She's your girlfriend, I couldn't possibly have feelings for her -"

"Ron" Harry cut in. "Trust me, I know all about having feelings you neither want nor expect" Harry said understandingly.

"So you're serious about this Dumbledore thing?" Ron asked, trying to hide his look of disgust.

"Ummm… well I'm not sure yet. Don't tell Hermione, I don't want to hurt her just yet. I'm so confused! How can I have feelings for both of them?" Harry asked with a pleading look.

"Don't ask me, this is something you have to figure out alone. Just don't hurt her okay. Because if you do… I'll crush you." Ron threatened seriously.

"Nmmm.. okay…" Harry said, quite surprised at Ron's new confidence.

"Now" Ron started, let's try and figure out where we go from here….

To be Continued


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note: thanks for the reviews my loyal readers! I have a fairly good idea about where I want to go with this story so we should have a few updates fairly quickly. I love a good review, so you know what to do ;)

**Chapter 5**

"_Now" Ron started, "let's try and figure out where we go from here…"_

"Yeah I just need to go, clear my head and figure out what I should do. I'll see you later Ron, thanx for the talk" Harry smiled as he walked off.

"Anytime time. Oh, and Harry!" Ron called

"Yeah?" Harry turned around and asked.

"Don't hurt her" Ron warned

"I'll try my hardest" Harry said truthfully.

Harry needed to go somewhere quiet where he could think. As he made his way up to the library, thoughts of Dumbledore and Hermione filled his head. He couldn't believe he was attracted to Dumbledore but there was just something so alluring about the older man. He was so powerful and wise but yet so down to earth and kind. Dumbledore had always been there for Harry and Harry had always looked up to him, but was there something more? He couldn't get the picture of Dumbledore's deep blue eyes out of his head. They were so beautiful and full of emotion. But what about Hermione! She was beautiful too! But she didn't have a soft white beard….

"Since when have I liked soft white beards!" Harry exclaimed to himself and the people he was walking by gave him strange looks.

Harry hurried faster to the library, embarrassed by his outburst. When he arrived, he found a quiet corner that he could think to himself in. An hour had past by. An hour full of Harry trying to convince himself that it was Hermione he wanted and that he wasn't at all attracted to Dumbledore. But deep down he knew the old man had stolen his heart.

Harry let out a little squeal and jumped as he felt someone tap his shoulder. He looked up and found Hermione looking at him questioningly.

"Merlin's beard Hermione! You scared the bejesus out of me!" Harry exclaimed

"Sorry Harry." Hermione said apologetically, "can I sit?" Hermione asked.

"Of course" Harry said and gestured to the place on the floor next to him.

Hermione sat down and thought about whether she should confront Harry about his strange mood in the past couple of days. Instead her libido won over her and she attacked Harry with her lips.

Hermione couldn't help but notice that she was doing all the work. What was up with him? He was usually so into pleasing her first. Hermione pulled away and finally got the nerve to confront Harry.

"Harry is something wrong?" Hermione asked as she looked into his eyes.

"ummmm…" Harry thought about whether he should do what he'd been thinking about doing. He decided that Hermione deserved the truth and that he shouldn't be leading her on anymore.

"Look Hermione. I know I've been a bit distant the last couple of days but there's something I need to tell you. I don't want to hurt you but at the same time I don't want to be leading you on." Harry started.

"What's wrong Harry? You can tell me anything, I promise" Hermione pleaded.

"I'm falling for Dumbledore" Harry said after deciding to get straight to the point.

"I'm sorry, what?" Hermione asked, looking completely flabbergasted. "I thought I just heard you say you were falling for Dumbledore!" Hermione laughed

"You heard correctly." Harry said seriously.

"Is this some sort of joke?" Hermione asked, wondering whether she was dreaming.

"No, I wouldn't joke about something like this. I know it's unexpected and trust me, it's the last thing I want but you can't choose who you fall for." Harry said, avoiding eye contact with Hermione.

"Are you serious?! You're breaking up with me for an old, wrinkly, expired grandpa! This can't be happening!" Hermione exclaimed

"Don't talk about him like that!" Harry defended.

Hermione looked at him disgustedly, "You're sick!" she viciously spat out as she ran from the library toward dorm room. Half an hour later she heard a knock at her door.

"Hermione? Are you in there? It's me Ron!" Ron called out as he knocked on her door.

"Not now Ron!" Hermione said, fighting back her tears. Ron heard the pain in her voice and let himself in. There he found the girl that had stolen his heart lying devastated on her bed with wet tears on her cheeks. Ron couldn't bare seeing Hermione like this.

"It's okay, I'm here" he said softly as he climbed onto the bed and wrapped his arms around her.

To be continued.

Note: that end part was for you Flora :P


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note: oh my loyal fans, your reviews are the reason we carry on. They are the light at the end of our tunnel! The milk to our way! The Dumbledore to our Harry! You wanted Dumbledore/Harry action, well here it comes! We love a good review, so you know what to do ;)

**Chapter 6**

"_It's okay, I'm here" he said softly as he climbed onto the bed and wrapped his arms around her._

Meanwhile, Harry was walking aimlessly down the corridors, dwelling on thoughts about whether he'd done the right thing by dumping Hermione. However then he remembered the way she'd spoken about Dumbledore and how she'd called the man he loved expired! How dare she?! Dumbledore wasn't expired, he was merely experienced in life… and other things too he was sure… Harry tried to get such heated thoughts out of his mind and while doing so he happened to bump into the man that was occupying his thoughts, none other than Dumbledore.

"Oh! Professor D! I'm so sorry… I was ugh preoccupied…." Harry stammered.

"Yes I too was preoccupied Harry, it's not your fault" Dumbledore said with a warm smile that made Harry's heart skip a beat.

"Well… I should probably get going… to ummm… that thing…" Harry said rushing off. However as he moved he felt Dumbledore's warm and soft hands grab his arm.

"Harry, we need to talk" Dumbledore said as he gestured to the gargoyle which led to his office.

"Yes, I agree" Harry replied, nodding his head. Dumbledore then whispered something to the gargoyle and the staircase leading to his office opened up.

During their ascent up the staircase, Harry took Dumbledore's hand into his own and suddenly felt warm and loved, feelings he hadn't felt in so long. When they reached Dumbledore's office, Harry began leading Dumbledore to his desk however Dumbledore had other plans in mind and instead led them towards his comfortable sofa.

They both sat down and turned towards each other. Somehow they found themselves staring into one another's eyes for what felt like the millionth time. They both got lost in the other's deep gaze and sat in this position for what felt like hours. However one of the portraits on the wall of Dumbledore's office then cleared their throat and broke them out of their trance.

"What is this?!" the man in the picture exclaimed. "Some little sausage-loving fest?! What kind of headmaster are you Dumbledore! You shouldn't be coming onto little male students a tenth of your age you sick, sick bastard!" He continued with a disgusted tone.

Harry sprang to Dumbledore's defence, "Dumbledore's twice the headmaster you'll ever be!" He retorted.

"Thankyou Harry" Dumbledore smiled, "but there's no need to defend me. I can take care of this myself" he said as he drew his wand out of his pocket and with a casual flick, flung the picture into the fireplace.

This bold act turned Harry on more than he'd ever care to admit. "Now… where we?" Dumbledore asked, wiggling his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

"ummm… you said you wanted to talk" Harry explained, both surprised and excited at Dumbledore's forwardness.

"Yes… talk….." Dumbledore said suspiciously, "about that - " before Dumbledore could continue Harry had pounced on him, unable to contain himself any longer.

Dumbledore was too shocked to react at first but then finally kissed Harry back with equal passion. Harry stroked Dumbledore's soft beard, something he'd been longing to do all week. As things got more heated and robes were stripped off, Harry knew they were going to do what he wanted so badly. However a thought then struck him and he broke their passionate embrace.

"What's wrong Harry?" Dumbledore asked while panting, trying to catch his breath.

"Do you have…. you know…" Harry hinted, thinking back to the time they had learnt about safe sex in the Wizardly Health classes they were once forced to take.

"Ohhh! Very wise Harry" Dumbledore said as he got up from the sofa and moved towards his desk. He opened one of the draws, took out a flask and drank the strange fluid it contained in one gulp.

Dumbledore then returned to the sofa to pick things up from where they'd left them.

"Ummm what did you just drink?" Harry asked confusedly. However he then felt something hard brush against his thigh and understanding hit him.

"Ohh… I thought you were getting a condom…" Harry asked, shocked that he wasn't able excite his lover without the help of the Viagra potion.

"Ahh yes! Of course!" Dumbledore exclaimed, rushing to get the condom. He then returned to the sofa with a smile on his aged faced, knowing exactly where the night was taking him… "we'll be having fun tonight"

The next morning Harry awoke as the sun shining from Dumbledore's office window hit his face. He looked around and memories from his previous night hit him, he didn't think he'd ever experienced a night as terrible as where his had gone…


End file.
